Absolutely Genius
by wikelia
Summary: "I feel just like saying that the best equation is Paige Dineen and Walter equals -" "Don't read that out loud!" Oneshot.


**Okay, so I'm still on season one of Scorpion, and I do know where Walter and Paige currently are standing and I've seen a whole lot of clips. I have no idea what their dynamic is like in season 4 pre finale, but I'm still gonna take a hand at writing them.**

One second Paige was right next to him. And then she wasn't.

So she had gotten up. It wasn't enough motivation to get him to open his eyes - besides, her scent was still on the pillow, and he was content just burying his face in it.

Then he heard her muffled laughing. That got him to crack one eye open, move the pillow from his face, and look at her.

She had a hand over her mouth and she was looking at a piece of paper that was on his desk. There were tears pouring down her cheeks from mirth.

Okay, so what could really be so funny this early in the morning? She was usually frazzled or in a sleepy haze, and he was the one with a cup of coffee, mind racing, thinking about what to expect for the day.

The roles were very much reversed now.

But what was so funny?

Walter opened both his eyes and stared as she clutched her stomach, her eyes falling back to the top of the page to read it again.

If he could just piece the puzzles together…

Paige was reading a paper. Paige was laughing. Ergo, ergo...ergo, the thing she was reading was funny.

Most papers on his desk didn't tend to be funny. And she wouldn't be laughing at statistics or graphs.

He had to think back to yesterday. Now, what paper had he left on his desk that would have Paige in hysterics?

He vaguely remembered writing something before bed. Something had been itching at him for the past few days, something he didn't want to forget.

When he realized what it was that his girlfriend was reading, he shot up from the bed, his eyes wide in horror.

Paide noticed, turning around and facing him with a wide grin on her face as she waved the paper. "How have I not seen this before?"

"It - it is not for anyone, especially you, to read." He stood up, stumbling once before reaching out for it. She ducked under his arm, giggles escaping her as she recited.

"I feel just like saying that the best equation is Paige Dineen and Walter equals -"

"Don't read that out loud!"

He finally tackled her, but with both his arms around her waist, Walter didn't have any left to actually snatch the paper, so all he really accomplished was making Paige comfortable as she read the cursed paper.

"I'll sing it instead!" She snapped her fingers, not even trying to struggle, as she belted out, "I feel just like saying that the best equation -"

"That's not much better!"

"Is Paige Dineen and Walter equals romantic occasion!"

He let out a groan as he buried his face in her neck (infinitely better than the pillow) and grumbled out, "That's not how you're supposed to sing it."

Wrong thing to say.

"Oh, you sing it!" Her eyes were brighter than he'd seen them - they were basically shining. "I would love to hear how it goes!"

"I will not."

She pressed a short kiss to his lips but she was still laughing, so she pulled back and threw her head back.

"Can we just go back to sleep?" Walter pleaded, pressing a small kiss on her neck. "We're so good at going to sleep. You're especially good at it. Such a brilliant idea."

"Oh no, 197, you hate going back to sleep." Paige turned in his arms, clutching the paper tightly. "I'd rather here more about why Happy starts singing in Portuguese. Or why Cabe only has a little bit to sing." She kissed his jaw and said with a mock serious expression. "He won't like it when I tell him."

"You are not telling anyone about this!" He held her tighter, a little afraid that she would go and call everyone up right now.

"But Walter! I feel mighty groovy, I feel mighty fine!"

If he could throw himself into a burning pot at this very moment, he would. And knowing their daily experiences, he'd probably get the chance later.

"I thought of the song the morning after we slept together the first time." Now that she had stopped laughing and calmed down a little, he was free to place a few more kisses on her neck. "I was in a good mood and the fantasy would not leave my head."

Paige caught his lips and kissed him for a good five seconds before she pulled back and mumbled, "Way to make it sweet."

"Too sweet?"

"Never, egghead."

"An egghead is not an insult."

"Didn't mean for it to be." The corners of her lips quirked and she leaned in to kiss him again, mumbling against his lips, "you still have to sing it for me."

One day, he thought, very eagerly kissing her back. One day he'd be able to say no to her requests. But for now it looked like he'd be putting on a performance.

 **Relatively short, but I got a really huge laugh out of the musical scene. And also I'm a little scared because I probably messed up the characters big time, and I do not know how to make Walter's thoughts as eloquent as I'd imagine they'd be.**

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
